The Protector of the Moon
by LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: Usagi had a sister who protected her but she forgot her. She comes back because there is a dark power being release. Tomoko has been waken to fight in the battle and her past will be uncovered over time. This is a dark tale of the other side of the moon. The story is being revised from my old OC. This will happen during the outer sailor arch.
1. Awaken Hope

Hello! This is a new story about an OC. This story will be very dark and there will be angst. I hope you enjoy!

The sunlight touches my face and I awaken from my slumber. I feel the warmth from the sun ray and remember everything from my past. I not from the moon but I grew up there and protected the Lunar family. I was a trained solider and I had many jobs. My past was not pleasant but I always had my mother and sister loving me. I am Tomoko Satoko and I am sailor silver moon. My name in the past was Utada. I am older than the other scouts and I have been sleeping for a long time. It is my time to waken and protect the princess from the destruction. I am tall, with long wavy onyx hair that has a streak of silver and bright silver eyes. I have a silver moon tattoo on my left wrist and black wings on my back that outstretches to my arms and back. I am the ray of hope and I have to find my sister before death comes.

* * *

><p>The woman gets out of the bed and sees a sliver crystal by her bedside. She remembers that is the crystal of hope and it is powerful tool when in the right hands. She gets dress for high school and she hopes to find her friends from the past. The morning has just begun and she is ready to revel herself. Tomoko sees a café and wants some coffee. She feels an energy that is familiar, she walks in, and her allies from the past are there. Tomoko knows that they don't remember her but she will not let that bring her down. "Hello! Can I have a dark coffee?" She asks a young man that has dirty blond hair and is very cute.<p>

"Sure. Are you new here? I never have seen you around. My name is Motoki. Here is your coffee. You are welcome to come here anytime." He smiles at her and hands her the coffee.

"Thank you Motoki. Yes I just moved here. Oh sorry my name is Tomoko. I have a question who is those girls? They look like they are having fun. I am too shy to go over there to introduce myself." She gives him puppy eyes and tries to get him to introduce her to them.

"Oh really? I could introduce them to you. They are the best. Since you are new here, I can help you." He gets out of the café area and leads her to the arcade. He is smiling and is happy to help. "Hey guys! Do you liking the new game?" They nod and still are in the moment. Someone is beating Usagi in the racing game. The person uncovers their helmet and Tomoko grins at the person. Their eyes seem confused and they glance at her for a moment.

"I have to go but I will see you later dumpling." The blond young man says as he walks out. Tomoko touches him gently as he walks away and whispers in his ear "Remember your past." No one could see this interaction and they were in a different time zone.

* * *

><p>"That was a close match Usagi-san. Right, this is Tomoko and she is new here. Maybe you guys could show her around sometime?" Motoki asks them and hopes they agree to help.<p>

"Sure. I don't know why not." Makoto says and everyone agrees. "My name is Makoto. It is nice to meet you. Love your hair." She smiles at Tomoko and examine her.

"Hello, my name is Ami. I see that you are from Mugen Academy. Congrats." Ami observes and wonders how she got into the school.

"Ah yes. I am good with languages, piano, and martial arts. I was surprised that I got in. You have a good eye, Ami." Tomoko gives her a warm smile.

"I am Rei. It is nice to meet you." She bows and shakes Tomoko's hand. She has a conniving look about her and she seems to want to understand who Tomoko is.

"My name is Minako. It is pleasure to meet you." Minako gives her a bright smile.

"The best for last! Hello, I am Usagi! It is nice to meet you. I hope we become friends."She hugs Tomoko and gives her the biggest smile.

"Thank you for all the kind words and wonderful smiles. I hope we can hang out soon and become friends. I have to get to school before I am late. Good bye." Tomoko waves good bye to the group and runs to the school. On the way to school she sees her friends from the past. Michiru and Haruka are walking close to each other. "Excuse me. Can you help me get to my classes? I am new here and I need help." She asks and Haruka reacts in a bad way.

"Who are you? I am trying to remember you but I know that you died! I had felt it! Utada, How are you alive? What are you doing here? Why did we forget you?" He shouts at Tomoko and Michiru is shocked.

"Haruka? Do you know this woman?" Michiru asks and still doesn't remember Tomoko from the past. She is perplexed why Haruka is acting this way towards a stranger.

"What? You don't remember her? She looks just like Utada? Our leader and general?"Haruka was confused why his lover didn't remember her.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry for bothering you. I have to get to class. Nice to meet you Michiru and Haruka. See you soon love." Tomoko smiles with sadness and gets to her classes. The day goes by slowly and she tries not to see Haruka or Michiru until she is ready to explain. She leaves school and sees some kind of monster in the distance. Tomoko transforms into Sailor Silver Moon.<p>

"Silver Moon Power!" She transforms into a silver, black and white sailor suit. She has a silver moon on her forehead; she has gloves with accents of silver, white boots with accents of silver, and fish nets on. Her weapon of choosing is a fairly large sword that has silver wings on the handle. Tomoko jumps off the building and her black and silver wings come out. She flies to the location and sees the other sailor scouts. They were not excepting her to be there and in awe of her wings. She swings her sword and cuts off the monster from the person. "Sailor moon it is your turn." Tomoko waits and watches her next move. Her wings retract and become smaller.

The scouts are confused when they see a new sailor scout and they don't know how to react to her. Sailor moon finish the job and looks at the woman. They ignore that they have a new kind of enemy and look at the woman. They transform into normal form but they are not allowing her to leave. The group circles around her but she does not move.

Tomoko goes back to normal and the group of young women relies she is the new girl.

Then, Chibiusa comes in and sees Tomoko. The young girl runs towards her and is very happy to see her. "Auntie! What are you doing here?" The girl asks as the woman picks her up and hugs her.

"I just woke up. What are you doing here? Time traveling?" Tomoko asks and gives her a stern look. She knows in her future that she will watch over this child. She looks like her mother.

"I am here to train with Sailor Moon! Why do they all look confused?" Chibiusa asks and sees everyone is staring.

"Chibiusa get away from that woman." Mamoru says and questions who this woman is.

"No. This is Auntie Utada! She is mother's sister. Usagi, don't you remember your own sister?" She asks Usagi and wonders why everyone is staring. Utada is the best aunt and she fight by their side.

"Chibiusa it is ok. Go to your father." Tomoko kisses her cheek and let's her go. The little girl is confused and walks over to Mamoru "I can help you all remember but I just need to touch you gently. I didn't want you guys to remember until I came back. You must trust me. I am not the enemy. Please, Usagi, take my hand." She out reaches her hand to the princess and Usagi takes her hand.

* * *

><p>Usagi touches Tomoko's hand and she remembers everything from her past. Tomoko was her older than her and she protected her all the time. <em>She was not her biological sisters but that did not matter. The scene is set, there is darkness in the air and a war is happening. People fighting, dying, there are echoes of battle cries in the air, and the moon is slowing being drench in the blood of their people.<em>

_At the palace the two royals are trying to stay safe. Utada followed Princess Serenity around the palace. _

"_You need to stay here it is safer." The woman said but Serenity had not listened to her. _

"_I need to find him! I know that he is out there. You are suppose to help me!" Serenity shouted at her sister and just wanted to find her prince. _

"_I am here to protect you. If you go out there you will get killed. There is a war going on out there. People want to kill you! Listen to me! I am older than you." Utada tried to reason with the princess and keep her inside. _

"_No! You listen to me. My true love is out there and I need to see him." Serenity ran away to find him. _

_Utada ran after her and protected her. People attacked the princess but Utada killed everyone in the path. Then there was one woman who ran towards Serenity with a powerful sword. Utada stood in the way of the attack. Utada got a sword through her heart and she bleed out. _

_Serenity stops, sees what she has done, holds her sister, Utada's blood stains her white dress, and she holds her for one last time. "No Utada stay with me please. I can't live without you. Sister" The body becomes cold and Serenity screams from the top of her lungs._

* * *

><p>They grew up together and in the end she died protecting her. Usagi gets to look at just a little of their past. She has a single tear running down her face. "Utada, how you are alive? You died in my arms. Why did I forget you? You were my sister and we love each other so much." Usagi clings to Tomoko and cries into her shoulder.<p>

"Our mother put a spell on all of you until I had woken up. I am sorry that I was gone for so long. I am here now. I will protect you no matter what. The memories will come and go at times" They have their foreheads touch and Tomoko wipes her tears off." It will be ok." She lies because soon darkness is coming. "Now, trust me. I am here to help." Tomoko smiles at them and gently touches each of them and the last one was Mamoru.

"I can't trust you yet? I don't even know you." Mamoru says and takes her arm forcefully. He sees her silver moon tattoo but then he sees a painful memory of Tomoko. He sees her protecting Serenity with her life, she dies in her sisters arms, and he hears Serenity's painful scream. The scream echoes in his mind. He remembered seeing this during the battle and he had to protect his princess. "I am sorry for your death. You loved Usagi with your whole heart." Mamoru says in a somber tone and looks into her eyes. He sees destruction of the city and he shivers.

"It is fine. Now that we all remember me and I can be part of the team. Something is coming and we have to protect Usagi." Tomoko states but the group is processing the memories.

"Wait. Can we talk about the elephant in the room? You have wings? Are you even human?" Rei asks, she is remembering this woman but she did not have wings or did she?

"I am not human but I don't know where I came from. I have always had my wings. I have flow on the moon, the earth, and space. I have many different powers and I use them for good. Any other question?" Tomoko states to the group and Chibiusa is watching her.

"Yes, why did we forget you? You were our mentor on the moon as I remember." Ami asks the same question and is processing the memories.

"That is what I wanted as my last wish. I wanted the sailor scouts to find the princess before me. I am not as important and I need to wake at a certain time." She pauses and makes eye contact with her niece. "Come her Chibiusa. I am still in the future but I knew to hide from you when the scouts visited. What is wrong love?" Tomoko asks the girl who looks so concerned for her.

"Are you going to die again? I want you to be safe. You can't die right?" Chibiusa clings to her and tries not to cry.

Tomoko holds her and kisses her forehead. "I won't die. Come on you see in the future right? Put on your smile. I love it when you smile. It reminds me of your mother's smile when she was your age. " She tells her niece and she gives her a small smile.

"What is coming next?" Minako asks and needs to know what is going to happen to them

"I can't say. I feel there will be a dark power coming. That monster was not normal and they are stronger than before. We have to look into my school. I honestly didn't get in. I hacked the system to get into the school. I might have some allies but I might be wrong. I can check it out tomorrow. I am very tired but I will see your guys tomorrow." She is about to leave but Mamoru takes her arm.

"Wait, I want to talk to you in private. I have questions." The man has worried eyes and he needs help.

"Fine, we live in the same building. Have a good night guys." Tomoko says, Usagi hugs her tightly and smiles at her.

"Good night sis." Usagi as she walks with her friends. She wants to learn more about her sister but that will take time.

* * *

><p>"What would you like to know, Mamoru?" Tomoko asks and sees that he is worried. He must have seen the vision already. This is happening a lot faster than she thought.<p>

"Will Usa get destroyed? I had a vision that she will be destroyed. I saw the city being destroyed in your eyes. You are not telling us everything. What are you Tomoko? Why are you alive now?" He asks in a shaking tone and doesn't want Usagi to die.

"I can't tell you everything just yet. Something is coming but I will protect her at all costs. She will awaken soon. I can't see or tell who. What did you see in my eyes? Death?" Tomoko tone is tranquil and almost ominous. She knows that she has something within her but she will not share that with anyone. There is a darkness brewing with her.

"What did you say? I just saw destruction. We need to prevent whatever is happening." He states and looks at her. Tomoko is not human and her eyes are piecing through him. She nods and agrees with him but she is holding back information. "What are you hiding?"He asks in a hostel tone.

"Mamoru, it is nothing that you have to worry about yet. I have one job. I will protect Usagi. I don't have to tell you anything prince. Goodnight." Tomoko stops at her apartment and closes the door in his face. She makes dinner and wonders what her sister is doing at the moment. She smiles at the thought and hopes she will be fine. The scouts are still processing the memories of her and they need to understand that she is here to help for the most part. Tomoko braids her hair before she goes to bed. She thinks of the good old days on the moon.

* * *

><p><em>Serenity is still a child and she is about ten now. They are running around the moon and their mother is watching them at the distance. Utada felt her wings come out and cried out. Her little sister is confused and helps Utada. <em>

_ "Birdy?" The princess asked and gentle grazed the wings with her small hands. _

_ Utada smiles at the child and feels she could fly. She started to flap her wing and lifted off into the air. _

_ "Sister fly!" Serenity said and reached for her. Utada took her small hands and flew with her in the air _

_ The queen sees this and instantly became worried for her children. "Get down from there!" She shouted as she ran toward. _

_ Utada freaks out and falls on her back. She protected her sister but she might have broken one of her wings. The pain was almost unbearable _and it wake Tomoko out of the trance.

* * *

><p>"My first flight." She laughs and goes to bed with some trouble. The warrior wants to fight and protect. Tomoko is restless in the night and wonders what she will do with her past allies.<p>

What will happen to Tomoko next?

I love reviews! Do you like the oc? Should I continue?


	2. The Fighting Don't Sleep

Hello! I have updated! This chapter has many different emotions. I hope you Enjoy!

Tomoko didn't want to sleep because she did enough sleeping for the past few decades. She is ready to fight and train for the worst to come. The woman looks through her closet which is filled with clothes. She wonders who filled it for her but she will learn that later. She gets into a black sports bra and black shorts. Her tattoos is showing, she looks in a mirror, and she see scars from past. It seems not everything was restored but it shows that she fought for her life. Her apartment has a workout room which she can train in. Tomoko wraps her hands and starts with the punching bag. She punches the bag with a force and speed. There is a rhythm that she creates with her hits. Her hand keeps going and she hears her hand break. The wound heals and she keeps going. Then she starts to kick the bag and creates a pattern. Tomoko punches, kicks the bag and the slamming noise became louder each hit. There is a knocking at her door and she wonders who it could be at this time. Tomoko opens the door and sees Mamoru who is looks dead. He has bags under his eyes and his face is pale.

"What you are you're my neighbor? What are doing you at this time? People sleep at this time." Mamoru says in a groggy tone and walks into the room. He rubs his eyes and sees that Tomoko is sweating with very little clothes. "What are you doing?" He asks and wonders she could be doing at this hour.

"I have enough sleep for years. I am training. I can't sleep. I need to be ready for anything that happens. What you guys don't train?" She asks him as she wipes her sweat off with a towel. She takes a bottle of water and drinks some.

"What? We just work well together. We fight as a team and got each other backs. Why don't sleep?" Mamoru says and wonders what kind of mindset she has. She walks around, he sees her other tattoo, and she has multiple scars. He wonders what happen in the past with her. Is she the enemy or she an ally?

"I told you I can't sleep. I have too much energy. I will just keep training. I can feel something coming. It is dark energy and I know that it will be destructive. I am sorry for disturbing your sleep. Ignore the noises and please leave." She tells the man to leaves but he does not budge.

"No, why did you come now? Why do you have wings tattoo? Who are you?" He asks all these question but Tomoko is not amused. He wants to learn more about her because she is being mysterious.

"Prince, I am not here to answer your question. I am here to protect my sister. She is all that matter and the darkness is coming soon. Get out. I am asking you nicely. I never liked you. I am older than you and you should respect your elders." She says in calmly and waits for him to leave.

"Why are you so cold towards us? Usa trust you but I still trying to understand you. I will leave but try to be kinder to the scouts or they will think that you are the enemy." He says and leaves her alone.

* * *

><p>Tomoko wonder what she had signed up for and she not used to people yet. She has to be welcoming but she is not like Usagi. She always watched from a distance and scarred to get close to people. She has emotions but she learned that she caused sorrow to the people around her. Tomoko knows that she comes off cold but that is how she protects herself. There were tender moments her in life and she kept them close to her heart. She cared a lot about the scouts and trained them when she had the time. Tomoko has to win the trust of the scouts which she didn't plan for this.<p>

The moon is shining bright and she looks at it. As a child she thought that the earth was the most beautiful place but she was wrong. The moon is always beautiful and best time to watch the moon is in the night sky. She takes a moment to enjoy her home and goes back to training. She needs to stay strong for the battle to come. The hours go by faster and she feels the burn. Tomoko looks at the time and sees that she had school in an hour. She takes a hot shower and looks at her wings tattoo. Her hand grazes her back and she can feel the fragile feathers. "I wish I could fly all time. But I have to hide my wings. Humans are so plain." She sighs, gets on black bra, and silver lacey underwear. She makes her breakfast and she hears a knock at her door. The woman is getting annoyed with people. She opens the door and sees Mamoru face. "What do you want?" He seems to be staring at her and she wonders why.

"Ummm I am sorry. I will see you later." He blushes and leaves quickly. He doesn't understand why she acts so odd. Tomoko is a very beautiful but almost inhuman.

The morning keeps going; Tomoko eats her breakfast, and gets dress. She feels like this is the longest morning and just wants to find out what will happen next in her life. The woman ties up some of her hair up, the rest down, and her silver highlight is in a braid. She is ready to fight another day and learn anything new about the darkness.

* * *

><p>The mission of the day for Tomoko is to find out more about the Mugen Academy. She goes to her classes but then someone pulls her arm. A tall blond male takes her hand and leads her into an empty room.<p>

"Haruka what are you doing? I have class." She asks in a dull and annoyed tone. Tomoko did not have time for this but as she gets shovels in the room she sees Michiru seating down. Her face looks worried and angry at the same time. "Why am I here?" She asks in a stern tone and observes their movements. They walk towards her, push her into a seat, and make sure she doesn't move. Haruka puts on pressure on her shoulder but he wants to hurt her. One hand on her thigh and he squeezes. Tomoko blushes and holds in a moan. This is not his idea but his lover wants to know more about Tomoko. He knows that this might end badly but he loves Michiru too much. He did miss Tomoko's mewls and wish they could just be lovers gain.

"Who are you? No more lying. Don't try anything." Michiru finally speaks and looks into Tomoko's bright silver eyes. Her eyes remind her of someone or something from her past. She hovers above Tomoko and Michiru hand is on the other thigh. She watches Tomoko hold in another moan and sees her body is shivering.

"This is a mistake. Michiru is not ready for this. I am so sorry." She looks at Haruka, he nods, and allows her to whatever is needed to let Michiru understand. Tomoko reaches for Michiru face, gentle touches her face, and kisses her gently.

* * *

><p>The woman with teal hair is shocked but then she kisses her back. Their tongues fight and they moan by each other touch. There is a burst of emotions and memories flooding her mind. She falls to her feet, puts her face in Tomoko's lap, and sobs. Her memory of Tomoko was when she was leaving for the last time.<p>

"_I have to leave you for the last time. I am so sorry. There will be a battle at the moon. I will be protecting the princess. This is my last good bye." Utada kissed each Haruka and Michiru. She loved like sisters, friends and lovers at times. "I love you both with all my heart. Don't cry for me because we will meet at another life." She flied off to the moon. The two scouts watch their best friend fly away but they wanted her to stay. They wanted to protect her but she wouldn't allow it in the end._

When she was on the moon they call her General because she taught them everything about fighting even though she was younger than them. There was a different shift of time for Haruka and Michiru. The moon ran in a different times then where they lived. Tomoko didn't aged but her knowledge grew over the years. She visited them from the Moon a few times but the last time she told them that she would not come back. The General knew that she will die in the battle and Michiru didn't want her to die. She loved her too much and wanted her stay.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you stay with us! I though you loved us!" Michiru cries and shouts at Tomoko. She looks up and sees the Tomoko expressing is sorry.<p>

"I had to protect my sister. I still do. I am sorry Michiru but I had to leave back then in the past. I was a solider for the moon and I still am." Tomoko says in a composed tone. "Now, what are you two doing here? I know that we have different missions here." Her moods changes and she is the general that they were use to. All truth and no lies attitude and her eyes show strength.

"We need the talismans. That is all I will tell you. If you are not with us then you are against us. You can protect your princess but if she gets in the way you will have to deal with us." Haruka says in a demanding tone, grabs Tomoko's hand, and pulls her closer "You know that I have a lot of emotion attached to you but I can be rough. Don't stand in our way." He grabs her face and kisses her roughly. Tomoko kisses him back and feels him bite her lips. As he kisses her and a tear falls her face that is his. He doesn't want to hurt her but it is for her known good. "Go please." Haruka pushes Tomoko out and sees that Michiru wants to her to stay with them.

* * *

><p>Tomoko heart aches and hates that her soldiers are not her side. She touches her lips; they felt raw, and puffy. Michiru is sweet but dangerous. Haruka is rough but protective of her. The woman with the silver braid wonders what she has to do next and how to deal with all these emotions. She goes to all her classes and during this time she has a theory. She has to check the labs and see if that is where they are making the monsters. As she heads over there Michiru grabs her and leads her to the music room. What was going on with her friends?<p>

"Michiru?" Tomoko gives her a puzzled look and sees the piano. "You want to practice?" She sits down at the piano and let's her fingers do all the work. Her fingers dance on the black and white keys. Michiru starts to play her violin with ease. Their melodies work with each other and they create a somber song that reflects their relationship at the moment. Tomoko could feel her sister presence near them and stops.

Usagi didn't want to listen to Tomoko and decides to go into the Mugen Academy. She is mesmerized by beautiful music and the music leads her to her sister and another person.

"Tomoko? What are you doing here?" Usagi asks and looks at the other person. They look like they know each other.

"I go to school here. I told that I have this. What are you doing here?" Tomoko asks her little sister. She didn't expect her to be here not now. This might become messing and she gets by Usagi side. Tomoko sees Michiru express become sad and wished that she could have stayed on their side.

"What is wrong?"Usagi sees her sister express change quickly and she sees Haruka come from nowhere.

"Hello dumpling. What are you poking about here for? War is a dangerous game. Don't get in our way." Haruka gets closer to the sisters; he touches Tomoko face, and glares at Usagi. "You better run off before you get caught bunny." He says in a conniving tone and sees the young lady run.

"Leave her out of this. You don't own me." Tomoko slaps his hand off her and she follows her sister. She feels her heart breaking and wished everything was better. The worst was yet to come.

"I am sorry for doing this. I need to make sure we stay focus on the mission. I hate pushing her away because she is so important to us. I miss her so much it hurt. I know you feel it to." Haruka says as he clinches his hand on his chest. Michiru goes to her lover and holds his arm to comfort him.

"I know you had to do it. I miss her to. She was so close to our hearts. We love her. We need to find the talismans to save her. She is our only hope and we will protect her." The couple watches their best friend and lover leave them yet again.

* * *

><p>Tomoko and Usagi walk home and see Chibiusa fighting a monster which looked a lot more dangerous than the other one. They nod at each other and transform.<p>

"Sailor Moon Prism Power!" Usagi changes and watches Tomoko transform. She can feel the power radiating from her sister.

"Silver Moon Power." Tomoko changes and sees Usagi stare. "I ask the moon for the sword of hope." The sword appears into her hands. She runs towards her niece to help and sees that monster is larger. There is another energy that she could feel and it is someone that she knows from her past. She has to focus on the monster right now.

"Auntie you're here." Chibiusa is happy and is ready to fight by her side.

Tomoko attacks the monster and it attacks her back. She gets hit but she ignores the injury. The Tomoko swings her massive sword at the monster multiple times to wound it. "Guys finish the monster off.

Usagi and Chibiusa combine their powers and heal the monster off the cat. There was a girl behind the monster the whole time. As soon the monster left the cat, the girl wakes up and she looks up at Tomoko.

The young girl has dark purple eyes that look thought her soul. She has short black hair with a purple highlight and she is rather small for her age. Tomoko knows who this girl is but she can't say anything to her. Her mouth dries up and she wants to tell this girl everything. Her heart is about stop and she might cry. This girl is someone important to her but she looks at her like she has never seen her before in her life.

"Who is this Chibiusa?" Usagi asks and is normal clothes fast. They all change before the girl wakes.

"This is Hotaru, my new friend. She lost her hat and I found for her. Right?" Chibiusa smiles at the young girl and sees that her aunt is acting strange.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. Chibiusa, your hand looks hurt." Hotaru touches her hand and it heals. She smiles at her new friend and turns to the other young ladies. One of with long black looks familiar to her and wants to get to know more about her. She is feeling sick. "I have to go. I hope to see all soon." She runs home and falls as she gets into the house. Hotaru is confused when she gets home and memories flash in her mind. What is going on with her mind?

* * *

><p>Mamoru sees his family and wonders what happen. "Chibiusa! There you are! I lost you in the amusement park. What is going on?"He sees Tomoko on the ground sobbing which is different than what he saw in the morning.<p>

"Something is wrong with Tomoko. We were fighting and then Hotaru talks to us. She just started to weep. I think she just exhausted or had a bad memory. I don't know." Usagi says and holds her older sister. She only seen her sister like this once in the past but didn't tell anyone.

"Auntie, why are you crying?" The little pinked hair girl asks and is worried about her aunt. She rubs her back and hopes she gets better.

Mamoru takes Tomoko hand and helps her up. He takes her in his arms, carries her, she is shocked but she let's herself go just this time. "We should take her home. She will talk when she is ready." They walk in silence, Usagi has her hand around Mamoru's hand and Chibiusa holds Usagi's hand. The family walks towards Mamoru's apartment and wonders what their family member is so upset about.

* * *

><p>He lets her go at her door and she whispers a "Thank you" towards Mamoru. Tomoko leans in, kisses Usagi and Chibiusa on the cheek. "Good night." She closes the door and let's he wings expand. Tomoko needs to go on a fly and see someone. The woman jumps out of the window and flies across the city. She tries to find Hotaru home and can sense her at Tome Labs. She sees the young girl staring out of the window and she wants to interact with her. The angel lands at Hotaru window which surprises the girl. Tomoko smiles at the girl and puts her hand on the window. Hotaru does the same, as their hands meet; there is a sonic boom because their powers are so strong. The two women have similar powers which shouldn't be mixed. Tomoko is not shocked but she has to leave before someone comes. She could feel something else at that house and she will find out what it is. Hotaru is a special girl and needs to be watched. Tomoko flies away with tears in her eyes. She must be Hotaru's guardian angel and watch over her.<p>

Why is Hotaru important to Tomoko?

Reviews please! I love this story and there is a lot of angst! Thank you for reading!


End file.
